2016-17 ProvJHL Season
This is the 2016-17 Provincial Junior Hockey League season. This is the league's first season. In the works since 2014, it was announced in the spring of 2016 that the eight Junior C leagues of the Ontario Hockey Association would merge for the 2016-17 season to create the Provincial Junior Hockey League. The union was in an effort to streamline rules across the classification and to promote growth and development. The leagues that make up the PJHL are the former Central, Empire B, Georgian Mid-Ontario, Great Lakes, Midwestern, Niagara & District, Southern, and Western leagues that are now the eight divisions split into four conferences. Membership Changes *The Erin Shamrocks announced on June 1, 2016 that they were granted a year's leave of absence for the 2016-17 season. *The Fergus Devils also are taking a leave of absence *The Alvinston Flyers relocated to Petrolia and took the name Petrolia Flyers Teams |} On Hiatus Former Teams Standings South Conference Bloomfield Doherty East Conference Orr Division Tod Division West Conference Stobbs Yeck North Conference Carruthers Pollock Clarence Schmalz Cup Playoffs South Conference Doherty Division Quarterfinals *Ayr defeated Burford 4 games to none *Paris Mounties defeated Tavistock 4 games to 3 *Wellesley defeated Woodstock 4 games to 2 *Norwich defeated New Hamburg 4 games to 1 Semifinals *Ayr defeated Norwich 4 games to none *Paris defeated Wellesley 4 games to 2 Final *Ayr defeated Paris 4 games to none Bloomfield Division Quarterfinals *Grimsby defeated Simcoe 4 games to none *Glanbrook defeatd Niagara 4 games to 1 *Dunnville defeated Hagersville 4 games to 3 *Dundas defeated Port Dover 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Grimsby defeated Dunnville 4 games to none *Glanbrook defeated Dundas 4 games to none Final *Grimsby defeated Glanbrook 4 games to 2 East Conference Orr Division Quarterfinals *Clarington defeated Little Britain 4 games to none *Uxbridge defeated North Kawartha 4 games to 3 Semifinals *Lakefield defeated Uxbridge 4 games to 2 *Clarington defeated Port Perry 4 games to 2 Final *Lakefield defeated Clarington 4 games to none Tod Division Semifinals *Port Hope defeated Picton 4 games to none *Napanee defeated Gananoque 4 games to 1 Final *Port Hope defeated Napanee 4 games to none West Conference Stobbs Division Quarterfinals *Lakeshore defeated Petrolia 4 games to none *Essex defeated Mooretown 4 games to 1 *Amherstburg defeated Wheatley 4 games to 2 *Blenheim defeated Dresden 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Lakeshore defeated Blenheim 4 games to 2 *Essex defeated Amhertburg 4 games to none Final *Essex defeated Lakeshore 4 games to none Yeck Division Quarterfinals *Dorchester defeated North Middlesex 4 games to 1 *Exeter defeated Thamsford 4 games to 1 *Aylmer defeated Port Stanley 4 games to none *Lambeth defeated Mount Brydges 4 games to 3 Semifinals *Dorchester defeated Lambeth 4 games to none *Aylmer defeated Exeter 4 games to none Final *Dorchester defeated Aylmer 4 games to 3 North Conference Carruthers Division Quarterfinals *Stayner defeated Caledon 4 games to 1 *Alliston defeated Schomberg 4 games to 1 *Penetang defeatd Orillia 4 games to 3 *Midland defeated Huntsville 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Stayner defeated Midland 4 games to none *Alliston defeated Penetang 4 games to1 Final *Alliston defeated Stayner 4 games to none Pollock Division Quarterfinals *Mitchell defeated Goderich 4 games to 1 *Mount Forest defeated Wingham 4 games to none *Hanover defeated Kincardine 4 games to 2 Semifinals *Walkerton defeated Hanover 4 games to none *Mount Forest defeated Mitchell 4 games to 3 Final *Mount Forest defeated Walkerton 4 games to 3 Conference Finals East Conference *Port Hope defeated Lakefield 4 games to 2 North Conference *Alliston defeated Mount Forest 4 games to 1 West Conference *Essex defeated Dorchester 4 game to 1 South Conference *Ayr defeated Grimsby 4 games to none Schmalz Cup Semifinals *Ayr defeatd Essex 4 games to 3 *Port Hope defeated Alliston 4 games to 1 Schmalz Cup Final *Ayr defeated Port Hope 4 games to 2 Category:2017 in hockey Category:Ontario Hockey Association